Tragic Revenge
by Smarvin
Summary: One South Park child has been bullied for five years by fifteen people. Just how far will he go to get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1: The List

Chapter 1: The List

Unknown P.O.V.

Fifteen people. It was fifteen people that made my life hell. If it hadn't been for these people, I may not have to do this.

Unfortunately for them, they have left me no choice.

Ever since preschool, I have been subject to their torture. For the past five years, these fifteen people have insulted me, beaten me, and, at times, made me fear for my life.

Even the person that everyone thinks is my best friend joins in. He is as bad as the rest of them. They are far, far, far away from realizing the truth.

People can be cruel. What everyone else doesn't know, however, is that i can be cruel too. It is now time to fight back. They will never see it coming. I shall no longer be the person that is beaten up just for laughs. I will be the one that they will beg for their lives to. They will ask me to spare them.

I will laugh at their pleas. And I will say no.

I look down at my list of fifteen names. In 24 hours, they will all be dead. They will receive no mercy.

I crumple up the list and throw it into the roaring fire. I watch the names burn. Hopefully, the people themselves will burn, just like their names. It doesn't matter that the list is burnt - I have the fifteen names memorized. What does matter is what lies on the table in front of me.

A semi-automatic pistol. It's my father's. He'd be mad if he found out that I've taken it. However, his gun probably won't be the biggest of his problems in the coming days.

I count out exactly how many bullets I need. I'm already well trained with guns, so I won't need any extras. I only need sixteen. I will put one bullet in each of the fifteen's heads. Finally, there is one for me. After those fifteen people are dead, my purpose in life will be complete.

Tomorrow, they will pay for what they have done. I will get my revenge. Nobody can predict what is coming. I alone shall determine the fate of fifteen people.


	2. Chapter 2: Spine-Tingling Feeling

Chapter 2: Spine-Tingling Feeling

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the support I have received. My current estimate is two more chapters. Smarv out!**

Stan's P.O.V.

REEEEEEEEET! REEEEEEEET!

My eyes shoot open as soon as my alarm clock starts blaring. I quickly turn it off and pray to that God I didn't wake up Shelly.

There is nobody barging into my room to beat me up and nobody shouting, "SHUT UP TURD!", so I assume my prayer has been answered. Thank God. I notice that it is still dark outside. I glance at my clock. 4:00.

"Goddammit!" I mutter to myself while nose-pinching. "Cartman was probably screwing around with it yesterday."

I lie back in my bed and try to fall asleep again. I can't, however, because I just have this strange feeling. You know that feeling you get when you, for whatever reason, suddenly feel that something bad will happen? That's what it felt like. But ten times worse.

I try to think of something else to get my mind off of it. I think of how I'm going to Wendy's house for dinner tonight. I try to guess what random subject Garrison will try to teach us today. But, no matter what I do, I can't get my mind off of that feeling.

After another two hours of trying to get my mind to obsess over something else, I decide to get up. I switch out of my Terrance and Phillip pajamas and into my normal coat and poofball hat.

When I get downstairs, I discover that my dad is already awake- and drunk.

"Uh- heyyy Ssstan, cou... could you gemme another bu-beer?"

"Didn't your boss just tell you last week that he would fire you if you showed up at work drunk again?"

"Hey! I... I'm a-not dr...drun- BLAH!"

Randy throws up all over the table, adding to the growing pile of evidence proving that he is indeed drunk.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm just going to eat breakfast over there," I say, pointing at the couch.

"Nu...No! I need a bu...bu...bee..." He slumps over onto the table before he can finish his sentence. Being careful to stay well away from my father, I walk over to the pantry and I poor myself some cereal. I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV.

"Welcome to back to CNNNC News. Now, onto our last story that no one cares about- there has been a magnitude 10 earthquake in Australia. Quit your complaining Australi- Oh my God! Breaking news! There has been a magnitude 0.1 earthquake on the Eastern Seaborg! It's the end of the-"

I start flipping through channels to find something good.

"Hey Lois, this reminds me of the time I cleaned the windows!"

"We now need money so we can buy a star cruiser. We need to give the Marklars the good news of-"

"Welcome back to Jesus and Pa-"

"Now back to Brett Favre in Behind the Blow"

"Hey Terrance, what do you call a-"

None of the shows I often watch seem appealing to me. I just can't get that feeling out of my mind!

I try to eat my cereal, but I just can't seem to swallow. I sigh, put my bowl by the sink, and leave for my bus stop.

Like usual, Kyle and Cartman are fighting. They always follow the same pattern-

Kyle: Fatass!

Cartman: Ay! Don't call me fat you stupid Jew!

Kyle: Well at least my mom's not a whore!

Cartman: Well at least my mom's not a sneaky Jew rat!

I sigh and wait for the bus to come. Kenny comes over and tries starting a conversation. I was probably pretty rude, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I just can't place a finger on what's wrong...

The bus arrives and I get on. Surprisingly, Cartman and Kyle don't fight the whole time. Unfortunately, Cartman uses this time to go after Kenny for being poor. After the agonizingly long bus ride, we finally arrive.

As soon as I step foot inside the school, my feeling of dread instantly intensifies. I act as normal as possible and I head to class.

It seems like today is going to be a normal day in South Park. That means today will be a long day.

I try to concentrate on Mr. Garrison's lecture. It's about which companion from Doctor Who he believes is the best. I quickly zone out. I just can't get my mind off of that spine-tingling feeling...

**Jeez! Never thought that it could be this hard to do a fanfic! Only 1k words so far! I'm planning on having the next update either tomorrow or Thursday. Smarv out! P.S. Kudos to you if you caught all of the Tv show references!**


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown to Death

Chapter 3: Countdown to Death

**Author's Note: SNOW DAY! **

Cartman's P.O.V.

"Hey tubby, have you seen Kyle anywhere?" I look up from my cupcake that I'm eating and see Stan looking down at me.

"What, do you expect me to keep tabs on every stupid Jew in this town? Besides, I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!" respond.

"Well, Kyle's family is the only Jewish family in town, and you have his house bugged, so..."

"Jesus, someone's a bit pushy! Why do you need him. Do you miss your boyfriend?" I ask mockingly.

"Goddammit Cartman! He's not my boyfriend! I actually have a girlfriend, unlike you! Besides, I just need to talk to him."

"Well then don't waste my recess if all you want to do is cry about your feelings to someone. Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

Stan's P.O.V.

I hate it when he says that. I mean, it's not like he ever actually goes home. All he's doing right now is pushing aside little kids so that he can go on the slide.

Anyways, I need to find Kyle. He's usually the one who knows when something bad will happen. He's probably studying in the library. He tends to waste his recesses in there studying.

I walk inside the school and head down the hallway. As I pass Mr. Mackey's office, I see Craig sitting in the chair outside the door. He flips me off. I'm guessing he probably hasn't forgiven us for the whole Peru incident.

I pass the kindergarten room next. Because it is recess time, I would expect no one to be in there. However, I hear people laughing in there. Out of curiosity, I look inside the room. Ike Broflovski and Karen McCormick are spending their recess drawing pictures together. I smile to myself and wonder if Kyle knows that his brother has a crush. I'm guessing Karen has already told "Mysterion".

After several more minutes of walking, I arrive at the library. I walk through the double doors and look around. The only people sitting at the tables are a few gingers. They probably never go out to recess in fear of the sun burning their pale skin. Either that or they fear that Cartman will try to kill all of the gingers.

I start walking through the shelves to see if Kyle is anywhere in there. My attempts prove to be futile. Where could he be? I'm about to give up on my search when I hear someone say...

"Hey Stan!"

I turn around to see Wendy holding a stack of books. She puts them down on a nearby table and turns back to me.

"So Stan, are you ready for tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Well that's good. My dad wants you to be at my house at 5:45 sharp. We'll be eating dinner at 6:00. You can't be late. Remember, you need to make a good first impression for my parents!" Wendy explains.

"Hopefully this won't be as bad as when you came over to my house. My mom is still trying to clean up the ceiling."

"Oh yeah. That was awful. Anyways, why are you in the library during recess? Don't you normally play football with the others? Or are you here to help me with studying?"

"I came in here to try and find Kyle. I need to talk to him. You see, I-"

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND READ!"

I don't understand how they let someone as loud as Mrs. Crabtree's sister be the school librarian. A loud librarian just defeats the purpose of having one in the first place.

"C'mon Wendy, lets just go in the hallway." I said, not wanting to face the wrath of the librarian.

"Okay!" She picks up her books and walks out the door into the hallway. I follow her to her locker and I wait for her to put her stack of books inside of it.

"So, why were you trying to find Kyle?" Wendy asked.

"I...uh...never mind." Seeing as she rarely ever gets mixed up into these types of things, I figured that she wouldn't get it. "It looks like recess is about to end anyways."

Unknown P.O.V.

My time for revenge is near. Everyone will be bunched together inside of a small area when they come inside after recess. This will give me the element of surprise when I attack, which will give me more time. Enough time to give fifteen people a deadly piece of my mind.

The pistol is locked and loaded. I hide in a doorway while I wait for everyone to come inside into the hallways. I watch the nearby clock and watch the seconds melt away. I watch the time left in fifteen people's lives melt away.

Fifteen seconds left for fifteen people to live.

Ten seconds. I start to grip the pistol even harder.

Nine seconds. The number of years that those people will never live through.

Eight seconds. I pray that they will all go to hell.

Seven seconds. I mentally run through the list to make sure nobody escapes.

Six seconds. I decide who will have the honor of getting to die for what they have done first.

Five seconds. The number of years that these people must pay for.

Four seconds. My finger sneaks over to the trigger.

Three seconds. I step out into the hallway.

Two seconds. A smile creeps across my face.

One second. I am ready.

RRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

RRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

**Mwa ha ha! Nervous yet? As I actually get to the shooting in the next chapter, I would just like to point out that I have no real reason for the names on the list to be on the list. I just chose characters that I thought would put some pizazz in the story. Smarv out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shots Heard Round the World

Chapter 4: The Shots Heard Round the World

**Author's Note: I would just like to point out that our unknown person may or may not actually be bullied in the show. He was chosen so that I could make a good story. Same goes for the fifteen people. They may or may not be bullies in the show.**

Unknown P.O.V.

The children come rushing in, unaware of what is about to go down. I immediately start scanning the immense crowd, looking for the person that I have given the honor of dying first to. I quickly spot him and I follow him to his locker.

"Why, h-hello there, fffag." Jimmy says, stuttering like usual.

I respond with silence and I put the gun to his forehead.

"Wuh- wuh- what are y..y...y...you dddddoing?" His stuttering gets worse when he is nervous.

"I am making you pay." I simply state.

"Puh... Puh please don't ddo this, K...k...k-"

BANG!

Stan's P.O.V

"What the hell was that?!" I shout. I quickly look around. The sound seems to have come from the next hallway. For a few seconds, the school is dead silent. Then I hear a familiar voice shout,

"I hope to see you in hell, fatboy!"

There is another loud BANG, which I am now certain is a gunshot.

All of a sudden, the silence breaks. People start screaming and running in every direction. The hallway is now a scene of utter chaos. I look over at Wendy. Her face has been drained of color. When she looks back at me, I can see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm scared Stan."

I told her to relax and I tried to calm her down. While I was doing this, I listened to the commotion.

"Shablag-" BANG! Bradley was dead before he hit the floor.

"Please don't hurt me! What did I ever do to you?"

"Try thinking about the last five years of my life. THAT YOU DESTROYED!" The voice was stone cold. He did not waste anymore time as he shot Craig in the head.

I still haven't gotten a good glimpse at the shooter, so I don't know who it is yet. Currently, however, I'm worried about getting Wendy to a safe area. She must have fainted at some point. I pick her up and, as quickly as I could with all of the extra weight, run into the nearest classroom.

Unknown P.O.V.

Four down, eleven to go.

I start looking for my next target when I hear a whimpering. I look around and I smile to myself. He couldn't be making this any easier for me.

"Goodbye, Butters." BANG!

As I fire the gun, someone screams. I turn around and smile to myself again. It's almost like these people want to get caught!

I approach the group of girls. How convenient. All three are on the list.

"It's time to pay for what you have done!"

All three girls are sobbing. I decide to put them out of their misery. Three gunshots later, the world has been rid of Bebe, Heidi, and Esther.

I start to search the classrooms. Any sensible person would be hiding from me right now, and they can't leave the school. Ha, my own mother was the one that made the school put locks on all of the doors so that no one could leave during the day. It's because if her that my revenge will work.

The next classroom is the kindgarten classroom. I look inside and I see two people hiding in the corner. One of them is Ike. The other is Karen.

"Well, consider this your lucky day Karen, because you don't have to die! As for you, Ike, today is your unlucky day!"

I lift the gun and aim it at Ike. My finger is just about to pull the trigger when I feel a body slam into me.

"Stay away from him!" Karen screams, trying to grab the gun from my hand. As we struggle, the gun fires.

I look down and see Karen lying on the ground with a bullet in her shoulder. I turn around to try and get Ike again when I here the door slam.

Ike is gone and will survive. Because of Karen.

"Well guess what! You get to take his bullet, you little bitch!" I shout as I fire Ike's bullet into her head.

I continue searching the classrooms for more of my targets. Most of the classrooms have people in them, but I leave them alone because they are not the people I am going after.

I am about to leave a classroom that appears to be empty when I hear someone shout, "GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I spin around and see some people hiding behind a teacher's desk. Clever. But not clever enough.

"Well isn't that convenient! I have a bullet for all three of here right here!" I aim the gun. Tweek continues screaming, Clyde starts sobbing, and Token just sits there.

"You do know shooting people is not the answer, right?" Token says, making a last attempt to save his life.

"You are right. It is not the answer. It is a question. And the answer is yes."

Stan's P.O.V.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The three shots come from the classroom next door. I know that this classroom is next. I look over at the other three people in the room. Wendy is still unconscious. Red has tears streaming down her cheeks. Kevin is trying to comfort her.

There are police sirens blaring in the distance. They are too far away, though. They will never get here in time.

I hear the footsteps as the shooter approaches the classroom. I watch the doorknob turn. I say my last prayer to God and I accept my fate just as the shooter enters the room.

"So, who wants to go first? The shooter asks. "Kevin, how about you?"

Any color that was still in Kevin Stoley's face left him. Red starts to cry even harder.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you-"

"It's too late for apologies!" The shooter yells. He pulls the trigger. Red, no longer being able to take it, slumps over, unconscious.

The shooter walks over to Wendy and I. I still can't tell who it is because the lighting in the room is poor.

"Lucky Wendy. She won't feel a thing because she's out cold," he says while firing the gun.

"It's just you and me now, Stan. You and me."

He is now close enough for me to make out his facial details. No! It can't be! But… it is.

"Why, Kyle?"

**Dun dun dun! To be continued… As for now, Smarv out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Bullet

Chapter 5: The Last Bullet

Stan's P.O.V.

"Why, Kyle?"

I couldn't believe that it was Kyle. Kyle, the playful eight year old boy, was a cold-blooded killer.

"Why, Kyle? You killed your friends. Before I die, can you at least answer me?"

"You want to know why?" Kyle said, still pointing the gun at me. "Why, you ask. Well, it's obvious. All of you made my life a living hell. Most days I'm afraid to go to school!"

"Kyle, it happens to everybody…"

"I don't want to hear it! That's all I ever here. And you know what else I always here? That you need to stop bullying. That is exactly what I am doing here today." Kyle replied.

"But Kyle, this was the wrong way to do it! I mean they were still your friends! You could just have—"

"Done what?" Kyle asks. "Told Mr. Mackey? Like he would do anything!"

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask. "Kill me and then take your own life?"

"Well, to be honest, that was the original plan. Unfortunately, we have a small problem.

"You see, when I found my brother, Ike, he was hiding with Kenny's sister, Karen. Ike was a target. Karen wasn't. I was about to shoot Ike when Karen launched herself at me. She is small, but she took me by surprise. During the struggle, she got shot in the shoulder and she fell. I turned back to Ike, only to find out that he had escaped. I then gave Karen Ike's bullet."

"So?" I asked, praying that the distant sirens will hurry up.

"My plan was to kill my fifteen targets and myself afterwards. Unfortunately, I only brought as many bullets as I thought that I would need. I brought sixteen. I have killed thirteen of my targets, and shot Karen twice."

"So that means…" I say, starting to have hope.

"That means that there is one bullet left between the two of us. And I need to choose who dies."

"Kyle, if you don't shoot me, God could see your last act as saving a life. You could have a chance of an afterlife with your friends. If you shoot me, you are looking at life in prison." I quickly say, trying to convince him.

"But this is my only purpose in life. If I shoot myself, my life will be a failure."

"Kyle, the choice is simple. You can have a possible afterlife with friends or life in prison. I beg you, make the right choice."

Kyle sighs. "You know Stan, you always need to have the last word, don't you? Well, that ends today."

He raises the gun.

"Goodbye Stan."

He fired.

Unknown P.O.V.

The funerals took place the next day. Fifteen bodies, inside fifteen caskets, were placed into fifteen graves. They used up an entire row in the South Park Cemetery. The entire town of South Park, along with numerous mourners from all across the country, attended the funerals.

Later that evening, a vigil was held for all of the victims. People cried, candles were lit, memories were shared, and speeches were given.

I left the vigil early and started walking aimlessly. I thought about how South Park was now a scarred town. How all my friends were dead. How the wounds will never heal. How all this damage was caused by Kyle Broflovski.

I notice that I have ended up back at the cemetery. I decide to send each of the fifteen children a prayer.

I kneel down at the first grave. Karen McCormick. I read the epitaph.

_"A sweet and loving daughter, sister, and guardian angel."_

I move on to the next grave. Jimmy Valmer.

_"A cheerful boy who could cheer anyone up."_

I continue down the row, reading everyone's epitaph.

_"A girl who could always find the good in someone."_ Esther.

_"My little poopsekins who I will always remember."_ Eric Cartman.

_"An innocent child who was always enjoying life."_ Butters.

_"A brave boy who never let the smile come off his face." _Bradley.

_"A girl who often put others in front of her." _Heidi.

_"A boy who will be remembered as a loving son."_ Clyde.

_"A fighter who always stood up for equality."_ Wendy.

_"The best son that we could have ever asked for."_ Kevin.

_"A helpful girl that we will always miss."_ Bebe.

_"A cautious boy who always thought ahead."_ Tweek.

_"A good son and brother with a strong heart."_ Craig.

_"A brave and virtuous boy who lived a good life."_ Token.

As I walk over to the last grave, I wipe the single tear from my eye. I kneel down by the last grave and read the epitaph.

_"A boy who chose the path of darkness but found the light in the end."_

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the support! For my first story, I think that this went fairly well. Sorry for the delayed update, it was hard for me to write. The identity of the unknown person is up to you to decide. As for the person who guessed he was going down Raoul Silva style, he actually went Gary Clark style. Thank you, Smarv out!**


End file.
